3-and-a-half: Comforting the Weeping Angel
by The Generic Ficer
Summary: The spiritual successor to "1. When Angels Weep". After Piccolo gets ringed out in the Tournament of Power, he decides to try and comfort Cus after her loss and a subsequent Suicide attempt that he helped save her from. Is there anything Piccolo can do? And what about the other two characters that will try to help Cus? Steadily stronger Piccolo/Cus as the chapters go on.
1. Chapter 1: Piccolo

A/N: I am aware the Cus is the oldest and strongest child of the Grand Priest, I'm not changing anything in my stories to accomodate that. She's the youngest in this canon, and I'm not changing it.

Piccolo lands in the stands, having just been knocked off the arena by Saonel, who himself was knocked off the arena. The first to get to him was not any of the fighters, but Cus.

"Piccolo, are you alright?" she asked, climbing down the stairs to Piccolo. Piccolo looked up at Cus, then smiled, raised his hand, then asked "Can you please help me up?" to which Cus, blushing slightly, nodded, and pulled Piccolo into a sitting position next to her. Piccolo turned to Whis and asked, "Is it OK if I talk to your sister?"

"Sure, she seems to need some comforting words right now" Whis replied. Cus then turned to face Piccolo, and said "I wanted to thank you for saving my life and for repairing my clothes" to which Piccolo replied with "No problem Cus, I, honestly, have no idea what to say, or do, but I want you to know that I care" to which Cus nodded. Piccolo then added "Tell me what I can do for you", and at this, Cus moved until she was face-to-face with Piccolo, and asked "Can you please hold me?" to which Piccolo nodded, and opened his arms, allowing Cus to enter his warm embrace. Cus sat on Piccolo's leg, then wrapped an arm around him, which Piccolo returned, then put her other hand on Piccolo's other shoulder, and finally, Cus put her face against Piccolo's shoulder.

Seeing a "mortal" holding his "baby" daughter annoyed Grand Priest, but Whis, noticing the look on Grand Priest's face, called "It's OK, he's a comfort figure and he's asexual", to which Grand Priest nodded, and refocused back on the Tournament of Power, although he maintained a sideways glance at Cus and Piccolo.

"Do you feel like talking?" Piccolo asked, to which Cus shook her head. Piccolo added "Understandable, you've been through a lot, especially for someone who's young like you"

"I'm way older than you Piccolo" Cus replied. Piccolo smiled and said "For an angel, you're young. That's what I'm referencing" to which Cus nodded, and added "Oh, OK". Cus and Piccolo remained silent, continuing to watch the Tournament, until Cus unexpectedly said "I should have said something to Rummshi about team strategy, we may have lasted longer if we had a strategy" to which Piccolo replied with "Don't beat yourself up over it Cus, our Universe's strategy lasted about 10 seconds" to which Cus replied with "Oh, OK" before she turned back to face the Tournament, Piccolo thinking to himself "She really shouldn't be here, not in the state she's in", as he continued to try and comfort her.

However, Piccolo's attempts to comfort Cus were suddenly shattered as Kale and Cabba, the last two fighters of Universe 6, were knocked off. Vados quickly yelled "WHIS" and Cus ran with Whis for Vados. Piccolo just watched on, horrified by this.

"I didn't believe them when they said that if Universe 6 got erased, Vados would be erased along with them" Piccolo said as he could only watch on as Vados vanished, and Cus broke down crying. Piccolo decided to walk over, this time just to provide a shoulder for Cus to cry on. When he arrived, Cus said "Sorry about running away earlier Piccolo". Piccolo kneeled down, and asked "Can I take her back please? I was trying to comfort her when this happened" to which Mojito nodded, and let go of Cus. She ran over to Piccolo, and buried her face in his chest, before Piccolo could hear renewed sobs. All Piccolo felt that he could do was to just hold her, and let her cry, all while repeating "Let it out Cus, let it all out" over and over again. He decided to carry her back to where they were originally, and found that she was surprisingly light, allowing him to easily carry her while she continued to weep into his shoulder.

Cus cried for several minutes, her face still buried into Piccolo's shoulder, with Piccolo just rubbing her back and repeating "Let it all out". Her sobs of despair were suddenly interrupted when Grand Priest decided to significantly shrink the size of the stands to bring everyone closer together. The upshot of this meaning that the Angel of Universe 8, Korn, was now sitting directly behind Piccolo and Cus, puzzling both Cus and Korn.

"Who are you?" both Cus and Korn asked each other. Cus quickly wiped her eyes with her sleeve, then Whis said "Cus, this is Korn, your big brother. Korn, this is your little sister, Cus. You two wouldn't have met, because Korn left to become the attendant of Universe 8 before you were born Cus"

"Oh, OK" Cus said, as she offered her hand to Korn, who shook it. Korn then asked, "You've made a friend", to which Piccolo turned to face Korn and said, "More like a shoulder to cry on, she's had an extremely rough Tournament to this point" to which Korn nodded, and added "I understand, I was just like you when I first became attendant Cus. I've gone through many God's of Destruction and Supreme Kais during my time, I've been rendered inactive more times than I can remember. Fortunately, I avoided what happened to the Angels of Universes 14 and 15 before they were destroyed"

"What happened?" Piccolo asked. Whis replied with "Weren't they the two who decided to basically abandon their Universes after they lost their God of Destruction and Supreme Kai, even after they were reactivated?" to which Korn nodded, and added "Yes, sadly, they didn't give a shit about their Universes. Thankfully they're no more, so we don't have to worry about them" Cus then laid back on Piccolo, and broke down crying again, saying to herself "I don't want to go like them", to which Whis said "I'll do what I can to help you avoid that fate" to which Cus nodded. Cus continued to cry into Piccolo's shirt until somebody from Universe 7 who had just been knocked off asked "Is it OK if I talk to your sister Whis?"

A/N 1: Who's just been knocked off from Universe 7 and now wants to talk to Cus? Find out in the NEXT CHAPTER!

A/N 2: Can a being who doesn't age past his prime be called a mortal?


	2. Chapter 2: Gohan

A/N: I am aware the Cus is the oldest and strongest child of the Grand Priest, I'm not changing anything in my stories to accomodate that. She's the youngest in this canon, and I'm not changing it.

As soon as Gohan lands in the stands, Grand Priest said "Universe 7's Gohan has dropped out", and at about the same time, Gohan said "Sorry I lost Beerus", to which Beerus replied "Don't worry, you did really well Gohan". Gohan then turned to face Whis and said, "Is it OK if I talk to your sister?" to which Whis nodded. Grand Priest turned to face the stands, but Whis, sensing the danger signs from her father, asked "By the way, father, myself, Korn, Liquiir, Ill and Mojito are making sure nobody tries anything funny with Cus, OK?", to which Grand Priest nodded as Gohan headed over to Cus and Piccolo.

"A God of Destruction's too much for ya, eh Gohan?" Piccolo asked. Cus looked up, tears still in her eyes, and said "Uh, hello. Who are you?", at this Gohan held out his hand and said "I'm Gohan, my biological father and adopted father saved you", Cus quickly wiped the tears out of her eyes and said "Oh, uh, you already know my name, but, I'm Cus, nice to meet you" and she shook Gohan's hand. After they finished shaking hands, Cus repositioned herself to face Gohan, while still being held by Piccolo, and Piccolo asked "Is there any way that you can help?"

"Yeah, I can sympathise with what Cus' going through" Gohan replied, the revelation surprising Cus, who asked "Can you?" to which Gohan replied "Yeah, but on a smaller scale", and at this, he briefly glanced up at Piccolo. Gohan then turned back to Cus and said "You didn't have to wipe the tears out of your eyes Cus, I'm really sorry for your loss, especially, well..." Gohan, however, couldn't finish the sentence because he had knocked off Universe 10's last fighter, Obuni, which had led to everything that had happened. Cus, however, sighed and said "I've forgiven you Gohan, I know that you were just trying to keep your Universe alive, and I heard that you were fighting for the same reason that Obuni was"

"Did you, hear what Obuni and I said during our battle?" Gohan asked, to which Cus nodded, having stopped trying to wipe away the tears still slowly rolling down her face.

Flashback

"You fight well against me. What is your name?" Obuni asked, to which Gohan replied "Gohan of Universe 7"

"Gohan. I'm grateful that I met you. But I carry the fate of Universe 10. I have something to Protect" Obuni replied. The two of them then re-engaged.

In the stands, Krillin said "Gohan's attacks have started hitting!"

Back on the arena, Gohan and Obuni are still fighting, staying about even, though Obuni's no longer able to use his feints.

Back to the stands, Whis said "He's used up too much energy for his feints"

Back on the arena, Obuni went for another strike, but it was blocked by Gohan, who then used a Ki blast to knock Obuni back.

"Ka, Me, Ha, Me, Ha!" Gohan said, his blast knocking Obuni off the stage, although his pendant stayed, revealing Obuni standing with a short, plump wife and a young child similar in age to Pan, and this shook Gohan. Now he truly knew the consequences of a Universe losing, that could have easily been him, Videl and Pan.

Gohan was shaken even more as he watched Goku and Piccolo work feverishly to try and save Cus, the memory of Cus lying motionless on the ground as Piccolo worked on her burned into his mind, and it was something that he wasn't going to forget anytime soon.

End of Flashback.

"I am really sorry Cus" Gohan said, sounding a bit down. Piccolo nodded, then said "Don't beat yourself up over it Gohan", while Cus added "Once Universe 10 is brought back, maybe you and your family should pay Obuni and his family a visit", to which Gohan smiled and said "I'll be sure too, don't worry Cus"

"Can I please tag along?" Piccolo asked, to which Gohan replied "If you want, though you'll probably be more interested in making sure Cus is OK" to which Piccolo nodded, smiled, and, remembering something, said "Oh, very quick question, do you want to tell Gowasu and Rummshi what happened to you? or do you want someone from Universe 7 to tell you?", to which Cus replied "I don't feel like I can right now, I think Whis will tell them what happened when they're brought back", to which Both Gohan and Piccolo nodded.

"Alright, I'll tell them when they come back, don't worry about it sis" Whis said, to which Cus looked up and said, "Thanks big bro", Gohan then took a seat right next to Cus, and started gently rubbing her back. It was here that he realised just how young, relatively speaking, Cus was.

"Why are you patting her back Gohan?" Piccolo asked, to which Gohan replied with "I do this to calm down Videl when she's upset or angry, and it really helped her calm down. I'm hoping that this helps with Cus" to which Cus replied "I'm glad that both of you are able to help me"

"No problem" Piccolo said. Cus laid her head against Piccolo's shoulder and, although she was calmer, she was still upset enough that tears were still rolling slowly down her cheek, although any tears that leaked from her left eye wound up landing on Piccolo's shirt, but Piccolo didn't mind.

Gohan and Piccolo kept trying to console Cus, but someone only got as far as "Is it OK if I.." before something happened to Android 18, which absolutely shocked everybody in Universe 7, including Cus, Piccolo and Gohan, both Gohan and Krillin yelling her name.

A/N: What's just happened to Android 18? Find out when Chapter 5 of The Ultimate Battle: Universe 7 VS Universe 11 comes out. Also, the final (short) part of this fanfic will be posted around the same time, so make sure to take a look when its posted.


	3. Chapter 3: Gohan, Piccolo and Goku

A/N: Yeah, I lied when I said that The Ultimate Battle's 7th chapter would be the last fic for 3 months. I have this one to complete. Once this goes up, though, I will be doing other fics for the next 3 months.

A/N 2: I am aware the Cus is the oldest and strongest child of the Grand Priest, I'm not changing anything in my stories to accommodate that. She's the youngest in this canon, and I'm not changing it.

Goku was about to go and try to help comfort Cus, however, Android 18 suddenly collapsed as the life link between her and Android 17 activated.

"Oh no" Cus said, shocked. Piccolo and Gohan could only watch on as Android 18 faded away, leaving Krillin inconsolable.

"I'll just do this very quickly, my best friend just lost his wife, so I want to help him" Goku said. Cus said "First, thanks for saving my life after my suicide attempt"

"No problem" Goku said. Cus then shook her head, and said, verging on breaking down again, "Android 18 was your best friend's wife?"

"Yeah, losing her is really hard for Krillin" Goku said. Cus laid back into Piccolo's arms and started silently crying into his shoulder again.

"This was what my suicide attempt was trying to stop, people dying because of the tournament" Cus said as Gohan and Piccolo struggled to console her.

"How were Android 17 and Android 18 life linked?" Piccolo asked, shaken by Android 18's death. Gohan replied "The only thing I can think of is that it was created by either Dr. Gero or Cell"

Cus continued to silently cry into Piccolo's shoulder, while Gohan continued to rub her back, until just after the timer ran out.

"The time ran out; this Tournament of Power has ended in a draw" Piccolo said. Gohan then added "Who has more knock off's? Vegeta or Jiren?" to which Piccolo replied "Vegeta has the most knock offs, so he gets the wish"

"That means" Cus said, wiping the tears from her eyes. Goku completed the sentence "Vados is coming back" and sure enough, Vados returned. Cus, overwhelmed by emotion, ran towards Vados, along with Whis. Smiling, Piccolo said "Vados is back, so at least something positive has happened to Cus in this tournament"

"You've grown rather attached to her, haven't you Piccolo" Gohan said. Piccolo turned to face Gohan and said "Saving someone from their own suicide attempt, fixing their clothes, and trying to provide comfort for them during such a trying time does that to a person"

While Cus is with Whis and Vados, Gohan and Piccolo see Saonel and Pirina approach them.

"Saonel, Pirina" Piccolo said. Saonel replied "When can we finish the fight we started in this tournament?"

"We can set it up anytime, just give the message to Vados and Whis and we'll organise a time" Piccolo replied. Saonel and Pirina nodded, then headed back to Universe 6.

At about the same time, Whis said "Cus, looks like your Universe is coming this way"

"I know, I think you should tell them what happened to me after they were erased" Cus said, her voice still trembling. Whis nodded, then asked "Can you take care of her until Gowasu and Rummshi know what's happened to her after they were erased?"

"Sure" Piccolo said. He then sat down on one of the steps, and Cus sat near him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Will you go with Whis when he comes to check on me?" Cus asked, to which Piccolo smiled and said "Of course I will"

"Thanks" Cus said, before she hugged Piccolo.

At about this time, Goku finally appeared. Looking briefly at Piccolo, Goku said "Tien and Master Roshi are taking care of Krillin, and Caulifla's left with her Universe, so I'm free for a bit" to which Piccolo nodded.

Meanwhile, Rummshi was walking up to Whis, and seeing Piccolo holding her miffed him.

"Stay calm Rummshi, it's fine. I actually need to talk to you two, about what happened to Cus after you guys were erased" Whis said. Rummshi replied with "Why are those mortals from your Universe holding Cus?" to which Whis replied "You will understand once I've told you what has happened"

"Hmph" Rummshi said, but he finally relented.

As Whis and Rummshi left, and Gohan went to talk to Obuni, Goku said to Cus "You've been through an unimaginable amount of hardship, and I have nothing but sympathy for you. Remember, Piccolo and Gohan are just a call to Whis away"

"I will keep that in mind" Cus replied. Goku then put a hand on Cus' shoulder and said, "And don't be afraid to go seek help yourself if you're not coping, and especially if you're not getting the support from Rummshi and Gowasu", before Piccolo added "We're here for you, especially me" to which Cus nodded.

Goku and Piccolo both continued to try and comfort Cus, and they were soon re-joined by Gohan, but soon, Whis had explained everything that had happened to Cus after they were erased. These revelations horrified Rummshi and Gowasu.

"So, Piccolo's been trying to comfort her or something?" Rummshi asked, to which Whis nodded. Gowasu then said "OK, so we're really going to have to keep a close eye on her Rummshi, she's going to need all the support she can get", to which Rummshi nodded. Whis, Rummshi and Gowasu then walked back towards Cus, Goku, Gohan and Piccolo.

Once Rummshi and Gowasu walk up to Piccolo, Gohan, Goku and Cus, Rummshi asked "Are you ready to go Cus?" to which Cus slowly pulled herself up, and said, "I guess" and after she quickly hugged Piccolo, she slowly walked towards Universe 10, and they soon departed, leaving only Universe 7.

"Are you ready to go?" Whis asked, to which everybody nodded. They then left.

While Universe 7 is heading back towards their Universe, Gohan said to Goku "OK, I'm just going to say it. I don't think Piccolo's been this worried about anybody, not even me". Goku smiled and replied "Good luck getting him to admit it, but I think he's grown rather fond of Cus"

"I agree" Gohan replied, smiling at Piccolo, who looked almost comically serious as he stared out of the cube.


End file.
